Choices
by kenpogirl
Summary: Olivia and Natalia's relationship is a little strained. Will they survive it? Otalia romance.


**Disclaimer : **Own neither the show nor the characters. I'm just having fun. No copyright infringement intended.

**Background : **This story takes place after Natalia tells Olivia that they'll have to wait until Rafe is more settled before revealing the true nature of their relationship. I'm thinking Olivia's frustration and disappointment with how long it's taking their relationship to move forward must match my own. LOL

**Choices**

Olivia is sitting in front of her computer in her suite at the Beacon, unable to focus on the words on the screen. Thoughts of Natalia flood her mind and she is helpless to avoid them. She remembers the look in the dark-haired woman's eyes, the treble of her voice, the feel of her touch each time she said, "I love you." The hotelier almost smiles, but then recalls the arguments, the hesitations, the excuses for pulling away. Excuse after excuse after excuse. The anger grows inside her, white heat permeating from the pit of her stomach that threatens to consume her. She grunts in frustration while knocking the stapler off her desk swiftly with one angry swipe of her hand.

VOICE (gently, softly) : "What did that stapler ever do to you?"

The voice that comes from out of nowhere startles the jade-eyed beauty and she jumps. Her eyes dart over in its direction to find the love of her life standing there.

OLIVIA (avoiding Natalia's eyes, voice abrupt) : "Hey. What's up?"

NATALIA (picking up the stapler and replacing it on Olivia's desk, voice sad, weak) : "Umm, well, I just needed to see you. I came up and your door was open, so…"

OLIVIA (closing her eyes, resigned) "Emma…"

NATALIA (speaking softly) : "You've got to keep reminding her to close the door behind her when she leaves. She just gets so excited that she forgets." (pausing momentarily, breathing deeply, growing very serious) "Anyway, I came up because, um… we… need to talk."

Olivia's whole body instantly tenses upon hearing not only the words, but the tone of voice from the raven-haired beauty. She already knows that she won't like what she's about to hear. She stands and walks around the desk to stand beside Natalia.

OLIVIA (voice abrupt, folding her arms defensively over her chest) : "What's going on?"

NATALIA (meekly, sadly, almost fearfully): "I wanted to tell Rafe about us. I did. But every time I tried to get the words out, I'd get so freaked out that I'd just offer him more food instead and drop the subject." (a pained look overcoming her face) "This is a lot harder than I thought."

OLIVIA (challenging) : "And?"

NATALIA : "And…I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can tell him, and if I can't tell him about us…" (voice drops to a whisper) "I don't know if I can do this… be with you."

With an incredulous snort and shake of her head the older woman closes her eyes and bites down on her bottom lip to steel herself. Her hands fly up to either side of her head.

OLIVIA (angrily through clenched teeth) : "Fine. You know what? Just forget it. Forget any of it ever happened."

NATALIA : "No, Olivia, I don't want to forget…"

OLIVIA (bitterly) : "Well, I don't want to remember."

Natalia is hurt and shocked by the words. Her jaw drops at Olivia's harsh treatment.

NATALIA : "But…"

OLIVIA (wearily) : "Look, I think we've said everything there is to say and we need to just be done with it now, ok?" (walking back around her desk and taking her seat) "I've got a ton of things I need to do here so I better get back to it."

NATALIA (barely audible, sadly) : "Liv…"

OLIVIA (cutting Natalia off, voice abrupt) : "See you tomorrow."

Each woman has a restless night, not being able to stop thinking about the other. Olivia feels angry and hurt and a little betrayed by Natalia's hesitation to doing anything to propel their relationship forward. Discussions on the matter only result in frustration and pain for both women, and Olivia has finally had enough. Though the pain of not working towards a relationship with Natalia and instead pulling away from the Latina is unbearable, the green-eyed woman is resolved to stop engaging in a futile exercise. Natalia's heart is breaking that the love of her life has emotionally distanced herself. She has no clue what to do about it, though her mind refuses to turn off throughout the entire night. The next morning, Natalia walks into her office to find it completely empty. She is shocked beyond words as she stands there, mouth open, breathing labored. Just then The Beacon's general manager and good friend to Natalia silently comes up behind the Latina.

JANICE (excitedly) : "Hey!"

NATALIA (dumbfounded, teary, turning to Janice) : "Is she firing me?"

Janice laughs heartily.

JANICE (chuckling lightly) : "No, silly! You've been doing such a good job that she's _promoting_ you. And with that promotion comes a raise and… a bigger, nicer office!"

NATALIA (suspiciously angrily) : "And where is my new office pray tell?"

JANICE (furrowing her brow, confused at Natalia's ire) : "Well, it's… it's in the west wing. Tenth floor."

NATALIA (nodding, snorting in disgust) : "Yeah. That's what I thought."

Natalia turns on her heels and walks out of the room without another word.

JANICE (incredulously, to herself) : "Good thing the boss didn't offer her a franchise!"

Natalia bursts into Olivia's office angrily only to find it empty. Confusion comes over her face until she hears quiet sobs coming from the direction of Olivia's bathroom. Suddenly the anger drains out of the Latina, leaving her with only desperation at the thought of losing the woman she loves forever. Her heart breaks hearing the green-eyed beauty in such obvious pain. Olivia then emerges from the bathroom, wiping blood-shot green eyes. She stops dead, obviously startled upon seeing her love. Without preamble, Natalia launches straight into the topic at hand.

NATALIA (sadly) : "What are you doing?"

OLIVIA (wearily, sniffling) : "Natalia, this is the best thing for everybody. Believe me, ok? You really do deserve the promotion and we can use a little space from each other, so… Janice can run between us. This will work out fine, ok?"

NATALIA (teary) : "So, this is what it's come to? You can't even stand to be in the same room with me?"

OLIVIA (clearing her throat and quickly looking away from Natalia before she bursts into tears) : "It's not that, Nat. I just think we both need to clear our heads in order to get past this, and giving each other room is the best way to do that. Who knows? Maybe before too long we can start working a little more closely again, but right now…" (stops and takes a deep breath before continuing) "we just need to do this right now, ok?"

NATALIA (crying openly) : "Olivia…"

OLIVIA (holding up a hand to stop Natalia) : "And you don't have to worry about seeing Emma, either. I won't keep her from you. Janice can run between us with that, too."

NATALIA (wailing) : "No!"

OLIVIA (unable to stand the tension any longer) : "Nat, I gotta go. I've gotta get to a meeting with the chefs." (gathering files and a pen) "We'll talk later, ok?"

And with that, Olivia disappears.

NATALIA (still crying) : "Apparently we won't."

Natalia has never felt so miserable upon receiving good news.


End file.
